The Magic and The Brave
by Timelord daughterofathena
Summary: After the war with Gaia Rachel has a new prophecy. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Frank and Hazel go to Hogwarts to ally with the witches and wizards because of an upcoming war. Set almost immediately after Blood Of Olympus and the year after Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. Percabeth Frazel Hinny Romione and Nuna
1. Prologue - Chapter 1

_Once ancient rivals have been united,_

_Problems from across oceans must be righted. _

_To a castle in the North_

_Five heroes shall go forth. _

_A new magic, an old foe_

_Against these people you must go. _


	2. Chapter 2 - A new prophecy

**This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it**

Chapter 1 - a new prophecy 

Annabeth POV:

_ "Once ancient rivals have been united,_

_Problems from across oceans must be righted. _

_To a castle in the North_

_Five heroes shall go forth. _

_A new magic, an old foe_

_Against these people you must go. _" Rachel collapsed as she finished speaking.

"So it's now." Chiron said. "We've known of these people for a while but this prophecy confirms my questions.

Annabeth. Talk to Reyna or Jason. I think this prophecy should be a joint project.

We were in the council room discussing New Athens, a town built near to Camp Half-Blood for Greek demigods, when Rachel had gone into her prophetic trance.

At the end of the meeting Percy and I went to iris message Camp Jupiter.

"O, Iris, Goddess of the rainbow. Accept our offering. Show us Reyna, daughter of Bellona, in camp Jupiter."

"Reyna," Percy called and she looked up startled.

"Percy, Annabeth. How are you? New Athens going well?

"Yeah we're good," I replied. "New Athens is also good. I was wondering if you could possibly suggest two demigods for a joint quest?"

"What sort of quest?"

"Abroad, long time scale, fighting and diplomacy."

"That sounds like a quest for Centurion Levesque and Praetor Zhang."

"Isn't Frank needed at camp?"

"Nah, I'm sure Jason can help me. Which of you are going?"

It's undecided, but if you send Frank and Hazel now, we'll have decided before they get here.

"Okay, I'll ask them and they'll be coming soon. I have to get back to work now." Reyna slashed through the connection.

"Let's go tell Chiron, we can discuss it further at the campfire tonight."

Just then Piper came running in.

"The hunters are here to visit!" She said.

"We haven't seen them forever.

Dinner that evening was very rowdy, in the last two years the camp had over quadrupled in size and with the 40 or so hunters visiting, it was even more crowded than normal.

"Campers, hunters!" Chiron called. Everyone hushed. "Tonight we will have a campfire and there is a prophecy to discuss!"

Percy POV:

"Chiron, would you like to explain what the prophecy is about."

"Magicians." He simply replied. The prophecy refers to a castle in the north and I know that it's referring to a school."

"Well we should involve one, if not more of the Hecate cabin, if they're magicians."

The head councillor for Hecate stood up: "we need experienced people for this quest. It sounds important and none of us from this cabin have any experience."

"Here's a suggestion. Frank, Hazel, Percy, Annabeth, and one other." Chiron suggested.

"I think we should send experienced Heroes, rather than Hecate campers, after all, we can always charm them to be magicians." Emily, the Hecate senior councillor, said.

"Who should we send as our fifth member of the quest?"

"I'll go." Thalia stated. "It would be good diplomacy to have someone from every group on the quest, and it would also be good so that we, the hunters, can know what monsters there are in England."

"That seems reasonable, but can Lady Artemis spare you from the hunt?" Chiron replied.

There was a flash of silver and all of a sudden a young girl, dressed as a hunter appeared by the campfire.

"Thalia, lieutenant of my Hunt, I will allow you to go on this quest. In your absence a temporary lieutenant must be appointed."

"Thank you, my lady." Thalia was curtsying, "might I suggest Cassie as lieutenant in my place?"

"Very good. Now I will have to return to Olympus. Good luck in your quest!"

"Well that's sorted. We'll sort out finer details when Frank and Hazel get here?"

**Please rate and review **

**I hope to be able to post the next chapter tomorrow **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it**

Chapter 2  
><span>

Hazel POV:

"Frank, Hazel. How are you?" Percy called when he saw us

"Great. Thanks" I replied.

"Who else is coming on the quest?" Frank asked and I hoped it would be people we knew.

"Me, you two, Annabeth and Thalia."

"Who's Thalia?" I asked

"Jason's immortal 16 year old sister."

As he spoke, a girl who looked about 16 walked in. She had punk like spiky black hair. She was dressed in a silver jacket and trousers and carried a bow over her shoulder.

"What were you were saying about me?" She asked Percy.

"I was just telling Frank and Hazel, here" he gestured to us. "who you are."

She held out her hand to shake. "The name's Thalia, daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis."

"I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars, legacy of Poseidon, Praetor of the twelfth legion fulminata and shapeshifter."

"I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto and centurion of the fifth cohort, from the twelfth legion."

"Nice to meet you. Now are we gonna plan the quest. Percy go and get Annabeth. She's in New Athens." Thalia said.

"Couldn't we go to her I've been wanting to see New Athens."

"Yeah me too."

"Ok let's all go to Annabeth"

XXX TIME SKIP XXX

"So now that we know what to do when we reach London, how are we going to get there?"

"I could go across on Arion, it would take a few days but it would be manageable." I said.

"I could be a dragon and fly across." Frank said.

"Nico and Charlie could shadow travel two of us across." Percy said.

"Who's Charlie?"

"Oh, he's another son of Hades. He's eight."

"I have another brother!" I exclaimed.

"Yep, can you go find them to see if it's ok for them to shadow travel us to England." Annabeth said.

I left the meeting and went back to camp. I decided to look for Nico and Charlie in their cabin.

"Nico!" I called as I walked in.

A young boy came into the room. He was really similar to Nico so it had to be Charlie.

"Hazel, I haven't seen you in ages." Nico exclaimed, coming out the bathroom. "Charlie, this is our Roman sister, Hazel. Hazel this is our younger brother, Charlie."

"Nice to meet you Charlie. Annabeth was wondering if the two of you would be able to shadow travel her and Percy to England?"

"Now?"

"No, tomorrow for the quest."

"Yeah, that's fine." Nico smiled.

**do you think the chapters are a good length or should they be longer?**

**please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to lovepercy76324 for being the first to review, I hope you like the story.**

**Thanks to Carlos is Mine and Nari Serpenns for the nice reviews. **

**Thanks to Sealion 37 for the review and positive feedback. Sorry about the quotation marks, I was quite tired when I wrote that chapter. I am also going to try and make the chapters longer - that was quite a short chapter**

** Disclaimer:**

**I unfortunately don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson All the characters belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan. **

**Here's the next chapter**

Chapter 3

Percy POV:

One minute we were in a dark corner of the big house and then we were suddenly in a dark alley in London. Nico and Charlie had done it, they'd shadow traveled Wise Girl and me all the way to London.

"I think it's this way to our hotel."

"Our non-magic one?"

"Yeah, we're staying here until Frank, Hazel and Tha-"

Suddenly in a flash of silver similar to when Artemis came to camp Thalia appeared beside me.

"We're not waiting for me, just Frank and Hazel."

We walked out the alley into the centre of London, after wondering around looking for our hotel we realised we would have to ask for directions.

"Excuse me, how do we get to the Apollo hotel?" We asked a shopkeeper.

"American, are you?" We nodded. "We'll if you go down here then left then right, the hotel is right in front of you."

"Thanks."

We made our way to the hotel and checked in. We were a bit of an odd group. Me and Annabeth were 18 and had our camp shirts on, Wise girl had her dagger - but only through the mist, Thalia was still in her hunter uniform and had spiky black hair, she was still 16. Nico and Charlie were both pale and short, they were 14 and 8.

"Is this everyone who you want to check in you have another room booked?" Said the receptionist.

"Frank and Hazel aren't across from New York yet."

XXX TIME SKIP XXX

"You took your time arriving!"

We were waiting in the hotel cafe in the lobby to see when Frank and Hazel would arrive when the two of them came.

"Okay, one more day of relaxation, then things get serious. Professor McGonagal, who is the headmistress, sent these 5 letters about what we need for school:

Wand

Robes

Cauldron

Dragon hide gloves

Quill ink

Parchment

Broomstick

Animal.

Books:

Advanced Transfiguration

Advanced Charms

Advanced Potions

Advanced History of Magic

Advanced Defence against the dark arts

Fantastic beasts and where to find them,volume 2

A guide to muggle studies.

An advanced guide to astronomy

A study of magical plants - Herbology for students book 3

We decided to take a trip to 'Diagon Alley' The street for all wizarding needs.

Frank POV:

"There," I pointed at a small inn called The Leaky Cauldron. "that's the entrance to diagon alley."

We made our way into the inn and were met by lots of witches and wizards talking and having a drink. We squeezed our way trough to the bar.

"Excuse me," Annabeth began. "How do you get trough to Diagon Alley?"

"Over by the courtyard, tap the middle brick on the fourth row three times."

We made our way back round and tapped it three times.

"Wow!" The street was full of parents and children getting new books and equipment.

"First up, wands." Percy said and we started to make our way to Ollivander's wand shop. We walked into the shop and looked around in astonishment. Piled high on every wall was stacks of wand boxes.

"Can I help?" A man came from the store room with a ladder. "I'm Mr. Ollivander's assistant and I'll be serving you today.

"A wand each please," Thalia asked.

"Who's first?" Hazel stepped forward. "The wand chooses the witch, young lady. Remember that.

After a few tries he found Hazel a wand that chose her. 10 3/4 inches, holly, dragon heartstring.

I got mine next. 11 inches, hawthorn, unicorn horn. Then Percy, 11 1/2 inches, yew dragon heartstring. Annabeth 10 inches, oak, Phoenix tail feather. Thalia got hers last. 12 inches, blackthorn, unicorn horn.

Overall the wands cost 35 galleons!

Next we bought ourselves a pewter cauldron and dragon hide gloves for potion making.

We then had to buy plenty of quills and parchment, because wizards don't seem to know what pens are.

Next we each got two sets of robes fitted. It said on the list an optional animal, so we decided as a group to get an owl. Annabeth said she would care for the owl well- because of her mom.

Lastly we had to buy our school books. Each of the five of us had to buy books for; Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defence against the dark arts, Care of magical creatures, History of Magic, Herbology and Muggle studies.

Out of the wizard money Chiron had given us we had spent most, but not quite all, of it so we decided to go to Gringotts to see if they exchanged money.

"Excuse me," Thalia asked a goblin. "Do you exchange wizard money for morta- muggle money?"

"Yes, how much do you want?"

"Can we exchange all of this." we gave him all our mortal money except £50 in notes.

He returned us a number of galleons, 5 sickles and a Knut.

**Please review, positive and negative stuff and I will try to improve it.**

**Until next time**

**T xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, the belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan**

**I hope you like the story**

Hazel POV:

"I think we should wander round here for a bit to try and see some wizard culture." I suggested.

Percy and Annabeth went one way, Thalia another, and we went the last way. We turned a corner and directly in front of us was a purple flashing sign saying WEASLEY'S WIZARD WEAZES.

"We should buy some stuff, then when we get back to both camps, we can play pranks on Hermes and Mercury kids." Hazel said

"When did you get a dark side." I replied looking around.

The shop was full of ceiling to floor shelves of tricks, jokes and toys. There were some 'Pigmy Puffs' in the corner which were little fluffy cute animals, which due to Hazel's nagging, I have found out I can change into.

We bought a variety of items from Mr. Weasley, he was a tall ginger wizard with only one ear.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" He asked us.

"We're starting there from America. In 5th year."

"I have a brother and a sister in 7th year there but I left a few years ago to run this shop with F-" the boy started to cry.

Hazel and I looked at each other. We both knew what it was like to lose somebody.

A girl who looked similar to Mr. Weasley but a few years younger came in the shop and saw him crying.

"George, are you ok?" She asked then she mouthed "what happened?"

"He was talking about his sister and how he left Hogwarts to run this shop with someone."

The girl looked close to tears at the mention if this person. She waved us into a back room.

"Sorry about that." She said. "I'm Ginny, that's George. He's been unstable since, his twin, Fred died in the war last summer. Sorry what are your names?"

"I'm Frank, this is Hazel. Are you the sister in 7th year at Hogwarts he was talking about?" I asked

"Yeah that's me."

"We're 5th year but my cousins are also joining and there in 7th year."

"What are their names, I might meet them." Ginny asked.

"Percy Jackson and Thalia are my cousins and Percy's girlfriend, Annabeth is also joining."

"Well, I might see you then. If you want any help, just ask for Ginny Wealsey. I'm a Gryffindor prefect."

Annabeth POV:

We stayed in The Leaky Cauldron for the next week, visiting London or Diagon Alley most days.

On the 1st September, we packed our trunks and made our way to Kings Cross Station. Our train wasat 11:00on platform 9 3/4. I guessed that there would be a magical way to get onto the platform but I didn't know it. We were just starting to panic, when Hazel saw somebody and called them over.

"Hello. Ginny, um how do you get onto platform 9 3/4?" She asked.

"Come with me and I'll show you." We followed the red head through the crowd and she led us to a group of people her age.

"This is Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna." She said pointing in turn. "Guys these are some new people in 5th and 7th year from America."

"I'm Hazel. This is Frank, Thalia, Percy and Annabeth." Hazel introduced us."

"Can't find the platform?" Harry asked. "I remember asking for help when I joined. Simply get your trolley and run and the divider between platforms 9 and 10. Shall we go first?" He said when he saw our skeptical looks.

Ron and Hermione went first. Then Neville, followed by Luna. Us five demigods went next and Harry and Gimny came through last. A few minutes later the train came into the station and we decided to sit with our new friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I know last chapter was chapter 4 but it got confusing as it was the 5th chapter because of the prologue so I called this chapter six so don't be confused if you can't find chapter 5 it doesn't exist**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, the belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan**

Hermione POV:

"So where did you guys go before coming here?" I asked the five new kids.

"Frank and I went to a school in California until the end of 3rd year. Percy and Annabeth went to a New York school until the end of 5th year. Then last year we traveled to Europe as a group of us 4 and another 4 people." Hazel said.

"I went to a school group that traveled around the USA from the end of 2nd year. It was all girls so it was great." Thalia said.

For some reason it looked to me as if they were hiding a big secret. But that is none if my business so I ignored it.

"Do you guys have any idea what house you're going to be in?" Asked Ron.

"What are they? They probably aren't the same as at Camp." Annabeth replied.

"Camp?"

"Our New York school was kinda like a camp so we just called it camp. It was mostly lessons in summer and some in school time, weirdly." Percy explained.

"The houses are Gryffindor- the brave is red, Ravenclaw- the clever is blue, Hufflepuff- the kind and loyal are yellow and Slytherin- the sly and cunning are green." Neville said.

"I don't know where we'll be. Hopefully together though." Thalia said

"Are you all the same age, you look different?" Annabeth asked.

"Harry, Ron, Neville and I are repeating our last year because of the disruption of war. Luna and Ginny, are both supposed to be in 7th." I replied.

Ginny POV:

"You should change into your robes now, we're nearly there. Boys go find somewhere else to change."

Percy, Frank, Harry, Ron and Neville left the compartment to find a place to change.

"Do we just put them over our clothes?" Thalia asked.

"Put them over a tank top and jeans or something like that."

Annabeth took off her jumper and her arms were covered in scars. She gasped slightly when she bent over.

"Wise Girl, you okay?" Thalia said.

"I'm fine, Thals. The scar from the war hurts, but it's fine." She said wincing slightly.

"So there was a war in America as well?" I asked. Annabeth and Thalia both bit their lips, about to cry.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked. Bad memories?"

"He was a brother to me." Annabeth said.

"Not to me, he wasn't." Thalia seemed bitter.

"We lost my brother and many more." I said, close to crying.

"I lost my sister," Hazel said quietly. "I didn't know that many people. I'd only just come back. I joined the California school in 2nd year from Alaska."

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione

"There were so many of our friends dead. So many dead youngsters." Annabeth said.

"What about adults?" I asked.

"Only a few." Annabeth replied. "There weren't many adults in the war."

We fell into an awkward silence and finished putting our robes.

Ron POV:

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed. "What happened to your back?"

Percy was facing the other way but his back was covered in scars.

"Battle scars." He replied simply.

"What spells did that?" I asked.

"Not spells, we use swords to fight."

"Swords!" Harry was shocked.

We went back to the girls and the room was very tense. When Percy saw Annabeth worried, he immediately went over to her and the two of them started to whisper between themselves.

**Hope you like this chapter. **

**Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow **

**T xx**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, the belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan**

Annabeth POV:

We had got off the train in Hogsmeade, a village near the school an there were carriages pulled by skeletal horses trailing to Hogwarts.

"Harry, you were right. There are horses!" Ron gasped.

"You have to have seen death to see them. You hadn't before the war." He replied.

Seen death. Yes I had seen so death. Lots of death.

The most painful appeared in my mind. We were on Olympus, Kronos was in pain and flickering back to Luke. Percy gave him my knife. Kronos tried to prevent it, but Luke stabbed his shoulder and died screaming in agony.

"We need a shroud for the son of Hermes," Percy had said.

Looking over to Percy and Thalia, I could tell they were thinking of Luke as well.

Ginny brought me out of my memories.

"Annabeth, we're nearly there you'll be able to see it in a minute."

"Sorry, the horses made me think of the war. I was re-living the Battle of Manhattan, against Luke."

We rounded a corner and I was amazed. The castle was stunning. Not as good as Olympus but stunning all the same.

"That architecture! It's amazing. The shape and the colours and-"

"Wise girl," Percy said. "As much as the architecture is gorgeous-" I started to speak but Percy cut me off again. "We don't want a half an hour lecture on it."

I glared at him.

"Kelp head is, for once, right. Annie." Thals said.

"Oh do you like architecture then?" Hermione asked me.

"Yeah, I want to be an architect when I'm older. I want to make something permanent." I replied.

"That's really cool." Luna said.

Hazel POV:

"New pupils over here please!" Professor McGonagal was calling.

We made our way over to her.

"Professor, we're new pupils." Percy said.

"Ahh, yes. The Anericans. Correct?"

"Yep." I replied.

"At the sorting ceremony, the new 5th years will be after the 1st years and the 7th years will be last. Is that clear?"

We nodded and then went to the front of the line to lead us in.

"We need to all be in the same house. Try and all be in the same house as Hazel." Annabeth said.

Hermione POV:

It was the sorting ceremony and all the first years were going first. I didn't recognise any names so a paid minimal attention.

"Students." McGonagal called. "Today we have 5 new pupils from Anerica joining us. In fifth year: Hazel Levesque."

Hazel went to the stool, sat down and waited.

"Gryffindor!" The hat called. She saw us and came to sit with us.

"Frank Zhang!" Professor called.

The same happened and Frank went to Gryffindor too. Next was the 7th years. Annabeth came first. She sat on the seat and the sorting hat was placed on her head. This looked, like a much harder decision.

Annabeth POV:

I sat down on the rickety stool and placed the sorting hat on my head.

_"Hmm, this is tricky." it said in my head, "Are you Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. You're very smart. But you're very brave. The deepest pits of hell, you have lots of exotic places on your resume, being both brave and clever is needed to escape there. What should we do? Bravery, courageousness and chivalry, or intelligence, wit and wisdom."_

The hat went silent then...

Finally the hat shouted;

"Gryffindor!"

Thalia and Percy both also got Gryffindor.

When we got up to the common room we saw that they had added another boys room and another girls room, the others had told us there were seven girls rooms in the tower, and the same with boys but there were eight this year.

Ron, Neville, Percy and Frank had a room and then Me, Hermione, Thalia and Hazel had a room. No one else was repeating or in a new year later on so we were fine.

**Hope you like this chapter.**

**Gryffindor is amazing! But Ravenclaw is better - I got Ravenclaw in the quiz on pottermore**

**sorry for all the POV changes in this chapter**

**Next chapter soon **

**T xx**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Thanks to all reviewers:**

**Sparky's Girl**

**KenzieofApollo**

**Chimpy888**

**Kriawesome**

**Guest**

**Carlos Is Mine**

**lav-da-mermaid**

**Divergent in District 11**

**SeaLion37**

**Nari Serpens **

**lovepercy76324**

**Here's the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, the belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan**

Thalia POV:

"Thals, we need to IM Chiron." Annie said.

"Ginny," I asked. "Where's the nearest toilet?"

She told us how to get there, and we set off. I made sure I had a drachma before we left.

"O, Iris, Goddess of the rainbow. Accept our offering. Show us Chiron the centaur, in camp Half blood."

"Chiron!" Annabeth called. It was lunch time so there were lots of people eating who all looked up at her voice. "The five of us are all safely at Hogwarts and we've all been out in the same house. What shall we do now?"

"Work on your magical studies and befriend as many people as possible. Oh, and tell Reyna your here." Chiron said.

"Ok, we will." I replied and broke the connection.

"O, Iris, Goddess of the rainbow. Accept our offering. Show us Reyna daughter of Bellona, in camp Jupiter."

We seemed to have interrupted parade, but Jason saw us and called out.

"Thals! Annabeth!" He said. "Why have you messaged us?"

"Jason!" I hadn't spoken to my brother in a couple of months.

"We were just going to tell you that Frank and Hazel and the rest of us, are all safe in the wizarding school. If anything happens, you should except messages from either us or Chiron.

**sorry that this chapter is so short. This is just a filler chapter**

**I'll try and post the next chapter as soon as possible**

**T xx**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, the belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan**

Annabeth POV:

The next day our lessons started. I was with Thals, Percy, and all the wizards we knew, except Luna who was in a different house.

First we had Defence against the Dark Arts.

Professor Weasley, Ron and Ginny's older brother, was the teacher because the teacher last year had been killed in the war. Today we were learning about some complex hexes.

Next we had potions, taught by Slughorn. We were making love potions, hopefully nothing too exciting would happen with them.

Afterwards we had Transfiguration, taught by the headmistress. We were turning bags into boxes and vice versa.

After lunch we had muggle studies. We were studying how wifi affected the world of mortals and all the muggle-born students knew all about it and since we had told everyone we were muggle-born, they expected us to be experts, but since we had no technology we knew nothing at all.

When we reached our next lesson, History of Magic, we were surprised to see a ghost teaching.

"Apparently years ago he got up and went to work without realising he was a ghost so he had just left his body in his armchair." I told Percy.

"How do you know that?"

"Ginny told me." Ginny and I were becoming good friends. She said that no one ever listened in history of magic lessons and I could see why. Professor Bins just droned on and on and on.

The last lesson of the day was Astronomy. We went up to the tower at midnight having had the period before dinner free as we had a lesson now.

Looking up into the stars brought back many memories. The hunter girl shooting arrows across the sky, Zoë Nightshade dying to save Artemis, Grover, Percy and I. Willing to be killed by her father to save her patron Goddess and us, two young demigods and a satyr.

Thinking of Zoë made me think of another hunter, who died to save us, only a few days before Zoë. Bianca Di Angelo. Dying to save us from a crazy automaton. Willing to be crushed to save people she had known for less than two weeks. She had known of demigods for only a few weeks, she was on a quest to save Artemis - and me - when she died. She was so selfless, I hope she reaches the isle of the blest one day.

But a more recent memory came to mind as well.

Percy and I were just out of Tartarus. We were standing on the Argo II. We looked up at the stars. "Bob says hello."

Bob, Iapetus the Titan, had sacrificed himself for Percy and I, Damasen, the peaceful Giant, helped as well.

They may have been eradicated completely, or just made to reform in a thousand years or so. We will never know.

As I looked up I squeezed my hand in Percy's next to me and whispered, "Bob says hello."

**sorry for feels in this chapter. I hope you liked it. **

**Next chapter coming soon. **

**T xx**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter I hope you like it.**

**Thanks to all who have loos red lovely reviews, since the last reviewer list:**

**the pink fluffy unicorn**

**Nari Serpens**

**Guest**

**percabethforever3xx**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, the belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan**

Annabeth POV:

The week passed like this lessons, making friends and keeping our big secret.

On Saturday we had no lessons and the five of us were sitting at breakfast.

"Guys as well as diplomacy, this quest is about fact finding." I began. "We should check if they can see through the mist."

We ran through a few ideas but they were all unfeasible except one. "We should find a small group of students and show them Riptide and ask them what it looks like, as if it were a Transfiguration project." Frank suggested.

We decided to put the plan into action. Percy went and fetched Riptide. The five of us waited for someone to come. A little while later we saw some younger students walking down the corridor.

"Ooh, Percy. I think it worked." I said.

Percy asked the kids, "do you see a pen here?" He held up riptide.

They all nodded shyly.

"Um. No actually I see a sword!" Someone said.

The five of us looked at each other in shock.

"Can we talk to you alone for a minute?" Hazel asked.

The boy agreed and we led him off to the side. We checked that he could see riptide and the detail on it. Then we checked with Jason's spear.

"Okay Emily. We just need to check some questions." Thalia said. "They may seem quite personal but it's absolutely necessary. Do you know both your parents?"

"No my mum left when I was born so my dad moved here from Manhattan to get away from memories." Emily seemed slightly confused.

"Do you know her name?"

"It was something unusual. Something Greek I think." Emily said, shocking us.

"I think we know you're mom." Thalia said.

"What's your dad's name?" I asked.

"Robert? Why?"

" I was going to talk to the person we think is your mum."

That evening we used another drachma to IM Chiron.

"Chiron, I think we found a demigod!" I told him.

"What? How?" He was flabbergasted.

"She can see through mist, doesn't know her mom, who has an unusual Greek name, and comes from Manhattan!" Thalia explained

"Sounds like a demigod all right. Is she a witch?"

"Yeah her dad was a wizard so I think her mom could be Hecate." I said.

Percy POV:

We had asked Emily to ask her dad about her mom and we found out that her name was Hecate so we got her to ask about Demigods and Olympians.

Either he would know nothing or she was a demigod.

"Annabeth," Emily said when she saw us in the corridor. "My dad said 'she is a demigod of Hecate' and 'yes Hecate is an Olympian.' I don't know what he means but that's what he said."

"Ok, I'll be back in ten minutes, Seaweed brain." Annabeth kissed me on the cheek.

"Aww are you two dating? That is soo cute!"

"Yeah, we are. I love her."

Emily and I talked until Annabeth came back. She was talking about me and Wise girl being her OTP and how percabeth was cute. I have no clue what she meant!

"Emily, there's something we need to tell you." Something no one else can ever know. We need somewhere really private."

**i hope you liked this chapter. Emily is based off a friend of mine. **

**If you liked my story please review, also if you have any ideas on how to improve this story please tell me. **

**Next chapter coming soon**

**T xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**I'm Sorry for not updating for nearly two weeks. I've had tonnes of homework for the last couple of weeks. Its a bad reason i know but i'm sorry. Here's the next chapter, enjoy**

**Thanks to people for reviewing:**

**Kuronique Misaki**

**Sparky's Girl**

**thedemigodwith666**

**Bianca Di Angelo**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, the belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan**

Percy POV:

She led us to a corridor and a door appeared.

"Room of requirement supplies you with what room you need."

We went in and it was empty except for two fountains and drachmas by the side.

"Emily, you have to believe us here. Do you know the Greek myths?" Annabeth asked once we were inside.

"What? Do you mean like Zeus, Poseidon, Athena and that lot."

"Yeah." I replied. "They're real. The gods exist, sometimes that have children with mortals and they're demigods."

"You, me and Percy here and our other American friends are all demigods. I'm a daughter of Athena. Percy here is the son of Poseidon and you're a daughter of Hecate." Annabeth said.

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" She seemed incredulous.

"Emily, as well as gods and heroes, all the monsters from mythology are real. Have you ever seen a weird creature that no one else can see or sees as something normal?" Annabeth queried

"A cyclops! And a big sphinx type thing! Then it must be true. But it's impossible."

"Let's tell Chiron about you shall we?" I said.

"Chiron? As in the centaur who trained heroes."

"Same guy." Annabeth tossed the drachma in and said, "O, Iris, accept our offering. Show us Chiron at Camp half blood."

The mist showed an image, of the dining pavilion packed with demigods.

"Chiron. You know how we informed you if the possible demigod." Annabeth pointed at Emily. "This is her."

"Is she Greek or Roman?"

"Greek," I stated.

"I'm a daughter of Hecate." Emily said.

The table of Hecate campers looked up at this and the head councilor of Hecate stood up.

"Nice to meet you Emily, we are you're brothers ands sisters." He said pointing at his cabin members. After he finished speaking he gasped and looked at Emily. Glowing above her head was the symbol of Hecate.

"I'll update soon." Annabeth slashed the message.

"Believe us now?" I asked.

"Yeah, but will I have to go to that school?"

"It can be just a summer camp, so you can come here during the school year and you could go to camp half blood in the summer."

"How come you're here?"

"We came on a diplomatic and fact finding quest, but the prophecy we were given wasn't definite about it being just that."

"What did Chiron mean Greek or Roman?"

"You know how the Greek gods had different names in Roman times."

"Yeah."

"Well, they also had slightly different personalities so the demigods are different if the god was being Roman to if they're being Greek." Annabeth explained.

"I couldn't have explained it that well, an I lived with the Romans for a year!" I complained.

"Well that's why you're called Seaweed Brain and I'm called Wise Girl." Wise girl said, kissing me on the cheek.

"Don't tell any of your friends about the Gods and all the rest of it." I warned. "We will tell the school at some point but they need to trust us first."

**Hope you like the chapter. **

**Please review and if you have any ideas on how I should improve this story please say. **

**Next chapter soon**

**Please look at my short Tratie story A Good Prankster Never Tells**

**T xx**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry for not updating in ages. I was really busy with school but thats an awful excus. Sorry**

**Here's the next chapter, sorry it's so short, I hope you like it anyway.**

**Warning major fluff im this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, the belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan**

* * *

><p>Annabeth POV:<p>

A month passed and nothing happened eventfully. We then got the opportunity to go into Hogsmeade, if our parents signed the form. Which of course, since they didn't know about the quest, they hadn't done.

The five of us demigods and Harry and Ginny were the only students left in Gryffindor. Harry didn't have anyone who could sign the form as his family were dead and Ginny had stayed to stay with Harry.

We sat in the common room

by the fire, I was curled up by Percy's side. I slowly started to drift off.

My ankle was dragging me over the edge of the pit. Percy grabbed my wrist. He was all that was keeping me from falling into Tartarus.

"Percy, please. I love you! Help!" I was saying.

"Oh, Annie, I would. But I don't love you!" He let go and I fell into the pit.

"Wise girl! Wake up!"

"Annabeth!"

I woke up Percy was leaning over me. Ginny, Harry and Thalia were standing by worried.

"Wise girl! Are you ok?"

"Yeah, nightmare. I was reliving what happened in Rome, but it was different. You didn't save me." I was nearly crying.

"Wise Girl, I love you. I'll never leave you. Remember: together. Without you I'm nothing. I've loved you since I flew after Zoë and the others to come save you. I just didn't realise. Aphrodite knew, she may have messed up our love life, but she knew that I love you. She told me so. I didn't believe her then but now I see. I love you. I turned down immortality for you. I love you now and forever. Even my amnesia couldn't make me forget you. The memory of our first kiss and when we got together, that's all that kept me going, all that kept me running from those monsters. You were my lifeline. I thought of you when I bathed in the Styx, literally your voice kept me from being dissolved. I would never let you fall alone. I'd never let you go. You're my life."

"I-" I was speechless. "I love you. Those words don't seem adequate to describe how I feel, Seaweed Brain. But I don't know what else to say."

I kissed him and no one else existed it was only us. That was all that mattered. That Percy and I were together.

* * *

><p><strong>cute Percabeth fluff! But how will Harry and Ginny react to what Percy said, did he mention too much Greek stuff... <strong>

**find out in the next chapter coming soon. **

**Pls review any ideas for improvement and any nice comments**

**T xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a few days. I've been trying to pabefore my holiday as I'm going to Vermont on Saturday for skiing. Here's the next update and I will try to update tomorrow as i probably wont be able to update from Saturday to next Sunday. **

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, the belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan**

* * *

><p>Ginny POV:<p>

When Percy had declared his love for Annabeth, the rest of us took that as the time to leave them alone.

Harry and I went off with Thalia, Frank and Hazel to the room of requirement.

"What was Percy talking about when he was saying Aphrodite and immortality and the Styx. Aren't they Greek myths?" Harry asked.

"Di immortales!"  
>"Oh my Gods, Idiot!"<br>"O Ζευς και άλλοι θεοί." They exclaimed exasperated.

Harry and I looked at each other. "Is there something we're missing here?"

"Well, we haven't been completely honest with you." Thalia began. "We've kept a massive secret. But we had to be able to trust you before we revealed it, now the Kelp Head has blown our cover!"

"So you're going to tell us." Harry said.

"You can't tell anyone! Or you'll have the whole Roman army to deal with." We must have looked startled at Frank's aggression.

"Ok, all the Greek myths, the gods, the heroes and the monsters. It's all completely true." Thalia said.

"Yep and so are the Roman gods, the gods all have two personalities Roman and Greek. And sometimes-"

"Often!" Interrupted Hazel.

"Ok, often the gods have children with mortals, what you call muggles." Frank continued. "We fight monsters and defend the people and the world. It's not as impressive as it sounds."

"Right so I take it your half-gods?" I didn't believe them.

"It's called Demigod but yeah. I'm Thalia, Daughter of Zeus, and Immortal Lieutenant of Artemis' hunt, Defender of Olympus, and Rescuer of Artemis. Oh, and I'm a part time pine tree." The last statement won her some odd looks from Harry and me but before we could say anything Frank began to talk.

"I'm Frank Zhang, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, Son of Mars, Descendant of Poseidon, Hero of Olympus, Defeater of giants and shape shifter."

"I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, Centurion of the fifth cohort, Twelfth Legion Fulminata, Hero of Olympus, Defeater of giants and reborn soul."

"And if you think our titles are impressive, you should hear Percy's and Annabeth's." Thalia said.

"Nico's is pretty cool too."

"What's Percy's title?" Harry was curious.

"Let's ask them." I suggested so we made our way back to the common room, through the still deserted castle.

Frank POV:

"Kelp Head!" Thalia called as we came into the common room.

"Pinecone Face, where'd you go?"

"Percy, Annabeth, your friends are claiming that you are all 'demigods' and say you have impressive titles?" Harry was sceptical.

"I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Child of the great prophecy, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion Fulminata, Saviour of Olympus, Hero of Olympus, Recoverer of Zeus' lightning bolt, Recoverer of the Golden Fleece, Bearer of the Sky, Navigator of the Labyrinth, Rescuer of Artemis, Closer of the doors of Death, Freer of Thanatos, Recoverer of the Legion's eagle - with Frank and Hazel's help- Uniter of the camps, Defeater of the Minotaur, Medusa, Kronos, Porphrion, and giants, the cause of the eruption of Mount St. Helens, One of Three demigods ever to have survived going to Tartarus, And friend to Bob the Titan and Damesan the Giant. And occasionally I'm a Guinea Pig."

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Saviour of Olympus, Hero of Olympus, Recoverer of Zeus' lightning bolt, Recoverer of the Golden Fleece, Bearer of the Sky, Navigator of the Labyrinth, Rescuer of Artemis, Closer of the doors of Death, Recoverer of the Mark of Athena, Defeater of Polyphemus, One of Three demigods ever to have survived going to Tartarus. Defeater, if you can call it that, of Iapetus the Titan and giants. And friend to Bob the Titan and Damesan the Giant."

Harry still didn't believe us so we went up to the dorm to show them IM in private. We tossed Iris a drachma and asked for camp Half Blood. The three people we needed to talk to most, Piper, Nico, and Chiron, saw us first.

"These two don't believe in demigods. Nico, Pipes want to explain your titles first?" Hazel said sweetly.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, I'm 84 years old, I'm the Son of Hades, Defender of Olympus, Hero of Olympus, Ghost King, Ambassador to Pluto, Restorer of Peace, and Defeater of Clytius, the only Demigod to ever walk through Tartarus alone, and survive. Also part time Corn on the Cob."

"I'm Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite, and Saviour of Olympus, rescuer of Hera, Defeater of Khione, and Charmspeaker Deluxe."

"Chiron, would you like to explain?" Thalia asked sweetly.

Chiron who was currently in wheelchair mode, pressed a button on his wheelchair and started to expand into his proper form. He grew into his tall centaur body and stood up and began to talk. "I am Chiron, Son of Kronos, Teacher, Trainer, Tutor and Carer of Greek Heroes and Demigods for 3000 years. I trained Achilles, Odysseus, Theseus, Heracles, Perseus- both the original and the modern; I've trained six of the eight Heroes of Olympus. **(A/N the eight heroes are the seven + Nico)** I've trained Hunters of Artemis, Oracles of Delphi, Ambassadors to the Gods, and more."

Somehow, this still hadn't convinced Harry, Ginny looked convinced, but not Harry.

We needed to show them the Romans.

Reyna POV:

Jason and I were inspecting the legion when an Iris message appeared above our heads. Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Thalia and two people I didn't know were standing on the other side.

"Reyna! Jason! Harry here," Thalia gestured to the boy I didn't know. "Still doesn't believe in the gods. Even having talked to Nico, Piper and Chiron."

"Ok, these dogs. Aurem and Argentum detect and destroy liars. I am Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona, Praetor of the Twelfth legion Fulminata, Derfender of Olympus, Restorer of Peace, friend of The Amazons, sister of Hylla Twice-Kill -queen of the Amazons. Please believe us it would make an alliance so much easier."

"I'm Jason. Son of Jupiter, Hero of Olympus, uniter of the camps, rescuer of Hera, toppler of Kronos's throne, Defeater of Krios and Giants."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it.<strong>

**As I said, I'm going to USA for the second time (I live in England) on Saturdus and its unlikely i'll be able to update while there so unless I manage to update tomorrow this will be my last update until the 21st **

**When someone says "O Ζευς και άλλοι θεοί." it means O Zeus and the other Gods.**

**Please rate and review. **

**T xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**If you haven't read BoO yet skip from the AN in the middle of the chapter to the end as it has major BoO spoilers. **

**Just a warning off you read the bit with spoiler. Prepare for Major FEELS!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, the belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan****  
><strong>  
>Annabeth POV:<p>

We had finally managed to persuade Harry that we weren't talking nonsense and persuaded him not to tell any of his other friends. Then all the others got back from Hogsmeade, Ron bought me some sweets with the money he gave to me and the others.

A week later, Hazel and I were alone with Ginny in our common room.

"Hey guys, can you explain your titles?" She asked.

"When Percy and I were twelve, a demigod named Luke stole Zeus' lightning bolt and we had to recover it, the next year Luke poisoned the pine tree protecting our borders so we went to get the Golden Fleece from Polyphemus to heal the tree. Then that winter we were helping get Nico as his sister to safety when I was kidnapped by Atlas. Artemis was on the trail of a monster when Atlas kidnapped her so Percy, Thalia and some others went to save us and while there both Percy and I had to hold up the sky because Atlas had escaped. The year after that, Luke was going to invade us throughout the labyrinth so we had to travel through to stop him. Then on Percy's 16th birthday, Luke who was possessed by Kronos tried to defeat the gods but we killed him." I burst into tears at this point.

"While the Greeks defeated Kronos, the 12th legion -which I wasn't a part of then - destroyed Kronos' palace and toppled his throne. Then a few months ago Gaia was waking up so we traveled to Greece via Rome to prevent her from waking. She did wake up but then Leo lured her into the air and basically blew her up, so she's not awake and we're not dead." Hazel finished the story.

"So, why is Thalia a pine tree? Why is Percy a guineau pig and the cause of Mt St Helens' eruption? Why are you a reborn soul? Why is Nico a corn on the cob and 84 years old? And what did Percy and Jason mean by uniters of the camps?"

"Woah! Slow down, we can't answer that fast!" Hazel said.

"Right, when I was seven I arrived at camp with Thalia and Luke. We were chased by lots of monsters and Thals sacrificed herself to save us. Zeus took pity on her and turned her into a tree just before she died so, for the next 5 years she was a pine tree until the Golden Fleece healed her." I explained. "Percy got turned into a Guinea pig by Circe when we were on the quest for the Golden Fleece. And when we were navigating the labyrinth we were in Mt St Helens and we were going to die so after he told me too run he used his water power to explode the mountain. He was missing for three weeks!"

"You two, went on lots of quests together, didn't you?"

"We've been best friends since we were twelve, I've had a crush on him since he saved me from Atlas when we were 13 and a half, we started dating after the Second Titan war. So when we were younger we've always been on quests together."

"Cute," Hazel said. "Anyway, I'm a reborn soul because I died in 1943. Nico took me out of the underworld and back to modern times, so I was born in 1930. Nico was born in 1928 and spent most of his life in a hotel where seventy years lasted a month. When we were in Rome he annoyed a farmer God and was temporarily turned into corn."

"And uniters of the camps? What does that mean?" Ginny asked.

"Until last year, the Romans didn't know about the Greeks and vice versa. Jason and Percy had their memory wiped and were swapped, so the two camps learnt about each other and worked together in the second Giant war." I explained.

**(A/N THIS PART CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR BOO! IF YOU HAVEN'T READ BOO DON'T READ IT! IT WON'T MATTER TO THE STORY TO NOT READ IT SO SKIP IT IF YOU DON'T WANT BOO SPOILERS)**

Hazel POV:

"I've got just one more question," Ginny said. "Chiron said there were 8 heroes of Olympus. You've only mentioned 7."

I choked up at the thought of Leo. "Super sized Mc-shizzle. Gods Leo. Why did you have to die." I muttered

"He sacrificed himself, for the cause." Annabeth was crying.

"He's not dead!" Frank said coming into the room. "Nico would have felt it and also he had the Physician's cure."

"Yep, Festus could have given him that. He's probably just lost. He'll be back at some point." Percy tried to convince us.

I wish I could believe what he was saying but I didn't think it was possible. Leo was like another brother to me. I'd been close to his family.

"He was my little brother, I've always been close to his family."

"But you only came back from the underworld last year." Ginny said.

"It's complex. But basically I dated his great-grandfather."

Leo had always been so similar to Sammy. I'd become so close to him. But I feel in my heart that it was partly my fault. I agreed to his plan, I gave Piper the fake cure.

And his sacrifice won us the war, but among the Romans he wouldn't be remembered that way. Octavian would. But Leo was the one who defeated Gaia.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked the chapter. <strong>

**Please read and review**

**The AN in last chapter was wrong I am going to Vermont tomorrow so today is the last update for a wee. Sorry! I wrote that AN yesterday and then forgot to update the story. Anyway I'm going to Killington tomorrow so I'm going to have to get up at 4:30am (English Time)!**

**See you next week!**

**T xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating sooner but as soon as I got back from America (Which is awesome by the way) i was swamped with christmas stuff. i thought i should update so here it is. i (stupidly) wrote this chapter before i read the reviews and since i planned this story a while a go it sort of fits into the story as being halloween not christmas sorry.**

**Chapter 15****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, the belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan****  
><strong>  
>Percy POV:<p>

After our explanation to Harry and Ginny, life continued as usual.

We were in a muggle studies lesson and the teacher announced that we would be looking at muggle history and beliefs for a term.

"We will start with the Ancient Greeks' and Romans' beliefs. Their religion was very complex."

I looked up at this. This would be entertaining.

"Who can name any of the Olympian Gods?" The teacher asked.

Thalia, Annabeth and I put our hands up all together. I went first.

"There are twelve main Olympian gods but many more gods. The male Olympians are in Greek: Ζευς - Zeus, Πωσειδον - Poseidon, Αρες - Ares, ´εφαεστυς - Hephaestus, ´ερμες - Hermes , Απολλπ -Apollo and Διονυσυς - Dionysus. There's also ´αδες -Hades, Θάνατος - Thanatos and ´ιπνος- Hypnos to name a few minor gods." I said.

"There used to be 6 goddesses on the Olympian council but Hestia gave up her place for Dionysus. The other goddesses are Αθήνα - Athena, Αφροδίτη - Aphrodite, ´ερα - Hera, Δεμετερ - Demeter and Αρτημις - Artemis. Each of those is a Greek god or goddess and for Romans they have different names and personalities, but they're still the same gods." If you listened carefully to what Annabeth was saying you could hear the pride when she said Athena and the hatred for Hera.

"Very good! Twenty points each for Gryffindor!" Professor said. "Now who knows any of the basic story of Greek myths?"

This time Thalia answered.

"In the beginning there was Chaos. He created Gaia- earth, Ouranos-sky, and Tartarus -the pit. Gaia and Ouranos had 12 children called the Titans and after years they took over. Kronos was in charge. Kronos had six children, the first of the gods: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter and Hestia. They overpowered Kronos and took over after the ten year struggle of the FIRST Titan war. Zeus had many children- the other gods. Gaia was angry because she liked Kronos, so she had children with Tartarus specifically to destroy the gods. But the Gods defeated the giants with the help of their mortal kids- demigods, in the FIRST Giant War." Thalia explained.

Only me, Annabeth, Ginny, Harry and obviously Thalia, had noticed that we referred to the Gods in the present tense, and that Thals had said the FIRST Titan and Giant wars. Because we had fought in the second Titan and Giant wars over the last 3 years.

Annabeth POV:

When I went to the great hall for breakfast I was surprised to see all the pumpkins, bats and candles floating around.

"Happy Halloween!" Luna said. As she saw me gazing in wonder. "Didn't you celebrate Halloween at your old school?"

"Not like this! It's so cool!"

All throughout the day there were Halloween surprises and some teachers taught us Halloween lessons, in muggle studies, we looked at 'Trick or Treating'. In Charms we learnt a complex spell to make us look dead, however this reminded me too much of the Death mist from Tartarus so I didn't enjoy that as much. In history of magic we listened to Professor Bins drone in about the history of Halloween. And in, well you get the idea.

However the biggest surprise was during dinner that evening. We were sat at dinner as usual waiting for the plates to arrive and when they did they weren't full of normal food, it was all Halloween themed.

"Guys," Ron came up to us after dinner. "There's a Halloween party for 5-7 years in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Room of requirement at 8."

"Is it costume? And if so what kinda costume?" Frank asked.

"Yeah, something from your culture, like, muggleborns dress in Halloween costume but wizard families can wear like quidditch robes or something." He smiled and walked back over to Harry and Hermione.

"Should we go?" Thals asked.

"Yes, our culture - sword-fights. And hunting." I smiled.

We decided to go as ourselves without our disguise. Thalia in her hunters uniform with her headband to show her rank. She took her bow, quiver but not her hunting knives.

Percy and I went in our camp halfblood T-shirts and jeans, we also had our swords; riptide and my drakon bone sword from Tartarus. I took my knife as well and my cap. We also put our necklaces on. Percy's had 6 beads and mine had a few more.

Frank and Hazel wore their SPQR tops and had their badges on the front. Frank had a mural crown and a Praetor badge and Hazel had a centurion badge. They had both been given a special badge to symbolise that they were part of the great prophecy. Frank had his bow and quiver and they both had imperial gold swords.

When we got to the party, about half of the people there wore wizarding clothes, and the other half wore mortal halloween costumes. We walked over to Luna and Ginny.

"Why the swords and bows?" Luna asked.

"We do a lot of sword fighting and archery at our schools, that is Thalia's uniform she has to have the bow the whole time at her school. Our schools have less of a uniform except these T-shirts, our necklaces and Frank and Hazel's badges." I said.

"At my school, we don't have prefects, we have ranks, most people don't have ranks, some are centurions, like Hazel, and then there are usually 2, occasionally 3, praetors. I'm a praetor. We have 5 houses and this badge," he pointed to his mural crown, "is for being in first place in my house. Then these badges were to symbolise that we were part of the joint expidition to Greece." Frank explained.

"What are the necklaces?" Ginny asked.

"At the end of each summer, we decide the most important thing that happened that year and each student gets a bead if that event to put on their necklace. For example this bead, has the magical headquarters for New York so it was important in the war. The writing around it is names. The names of everyone who died in the war. Annabeth has more because although you have to be at a school from 11-17 you can arrive earlier." Percy explained.

"Yeah, my family thought I was a freak so I ran away from home and got to camp when I was seven."

The party was entertaining but we left reasonably early because we were quite tired after a long day.

**Hopeyou liked it! Merry Christmas and if i don't update Happy New Year**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16  
>Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, the belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan<strong>

Percy POV:

The next day we were surprised to find out that there was going to be another feast that evening but Professor McGonagal wouldn't tell anyone why.

XXX TIME SKIP XXX

The table for teachers had, for some strange reason, seven extra chairs.

"Boys and girls!" The headmistress called. "This year, Hogwarts was chosen once again to host the interschool tournament that is the Tri-wizard tournament. Please welcome our guests, from Beauxbatons Academy and Durmstrang Institute."

We turned to where MacGonagalll was pointing and through the windows we could see a huge carriage - big enough to fit the gods at full size! - pulled by huge pegasi. On the side of the carriage was a coat of arms two crossed wands each emitting three sparks on a backgroung of blue. I could just about hear the voice of the pegasus in the lead and as it noticed my presence the pegasus suddenly stopped flying towards the castle and bowed.

_Lord, I wasn't expecting you. It is an honour to meet you, Lord._

_Don't stop. _I said. _Keep moving, you must land or the students in your carriage will worry._

Soon after the pegasi had landed the carriage we saw a disturbance in the lake, a huge ship seemed to be appearing from under the water the ship had three masts each with a tightly wrapped sail tied to the booms. As the deck came above the surface you could see it had been protected as there were people running around on it controlling the boat and they were all completely dry. at the top of the highest mast a banner depicting a double headed Eagle was blowing in the wind.

The girls from Beauxbatons came in first, with their headmistress. Then the Durmstrang boys came in with their headmaster. Both schools had with them someone who looked like an ex-student. The Beauxbatons were looked very cold as they were wearing thin silk blue dresses with the coat of arms of their school emblazoned on a thin blue jacket and hats whereas the Durmstrang boys looked more prepared for the weather dressed in long fur cloaks and fur lined caps over blood-red robes.

"Please welcome Madame Maxime, and Fleur Delacour-Weasley the headmistress and last times contestant from Beauxbatons." They sat down in two of the empty seats and the rest of the Beauxbatons students sat down at the Ravenclaw table. "Please also welcome Igor Karkaroff and Victor Krum, the headmaster and previous contestant from Durmstrang."

The rest of the boys from Durmstrang went and sat with the Slytherins.

"Finally," Professor McGonagal finished. "We are delighted to welcome the judges from the ministry of magic." They sat in two of the three remaining seats at the teacher's table.

"I will now go through the rules of the tournament." One of the men from the ministry began. "I'm Mr Percy Weasley, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-Operation and this is Mr Oliver Wood, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sport . At midday on the 3rd we will place the Goblet of Fire in the entrance hall and at midnight on the fifth of November, the goblet will stop accepting names. Between now and then any student in 6th or 7th year can enter their name and school in the goblet. On the sixth of this month the goblet will randomly pick one student from each school to participate and you can't back out, if you're chosen then you have to take part in the whole tournament. The winner will receive 1000 gold galleons and the respect of wizards throughout Europe."

The other official stepped up to talk, "Each contestant will participate in three tasks and the witch or wizard with the most points at the end of the tasks will win. The previous contestants from each school will act as mentors to the contestants." He looked back towards the table an seemed to realise that the Hogwarts mentor wasn't there. "Would last times contestant from Hogwarts and victor of the last Tri-wizard tournament please come up."

I turned to Harry to ask who it was but before I could speak, he stood and made his way to the table and I was really confused, how could he have entered when he would have been in 4th year last time. I whispered my question to Ginny as Harry made his way from the back to the front of the hall. After she explained my mind turned to the question of whether a demigod should enter. We don't have as much skill but, respect throughout Europe sounded very tempting.

XXX LINE SKIP XXX

"Ron is that your brother? And are you related to Fleur?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's the third oldest. From oldest its Bill, he's the defence against the dark arts teacher, then Charlie, he works with dragons, next is Percy, he's been in the ministry since he left Hogwarts- when I was starting 4th year. Next was Fred and George, they left school before their NEWTS to start a joke shop, but Fred died in the war. I'm next and Ginny is the youngest. Percy was a bit of an idiot for a few years right up until the Battle Of Hogwarts, then he realised how stupid he'd been and apologised. At the beginning of last year, before the war Bill married Fleur so she's my sister-in-law."

"You have lots of brothers!" Annabeth exclaimed. "Also Harry, do you know Mr Wood, it looked as though you recognised him?"

"Oliver? Yeah he was head of Gryffindor quidditch team for my first three years here. He was the keeper, I think he played for England in the World Cup qualifiers last year but he was injured so he stopped playing and joined the ministry. Oliver taught me what quidditch is and how to play. I'm very grateful."

XXX LINE SKIP XXX

"So which of us should enter?" I asked

"I think we should check with Chiron before we get caught up in this tournament." Annabeth said we iris messaged Chiron and told him about the Tri-wizard tournament. He told us that it sounded like a good idea for one of us to enter. We ended the message and went back to our previous conversation.

"Well, Annie has the strategies, I'm good at archery and Percy is the best sword fighter of the century. Which is most important?"

"Well, no offence Wise Girl but I don't think it should be you," I said carefully, worried that she would get really angry. I thought she would be able to but I didn't want her getting hurt. If she was hurt and it was me who persuaded her to enter - that would be bad.

"Yeah, I don't really want to do it anyway, I can always help you with strategy if you get chosen." She replied relieving me.

"I think it should be Percy," Frank said coming from behind us. "He has lots of powers from his dad as well as his sword fighting."

"Well, if Thalia is a daughter of Zeus won't she have the same powers as Jason?" Hazel asked.

"I can't fly." She replied sheepishly.

"You told me you'd never tried to fly, surely you can try. We'll help." Annabeth said.

"Right, new mission. Make Thalia fly!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17  
>Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter, the belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan<br>**  
>Percy POV:<p>

"I'll support myself in the air with the water vapour. I can support you for a short amount of time and then if you don't succeed those three can catch you." I explained.

I made all the water vapour in the air into a platform that would just about support me if I controlled it that way. I picked up my cousin and we rose slowly to by the ceiling. Then on the count of three I let Thalia down, about halfway down she faltered and seemed to fly slightly but didn't seem to be in control an she slipped and Frank and Hazel caught her before she hit the ground.

I started to slowly lower myself back to ground level and when I reached the floor I collapsed in exhaustion. I couldn't do that with vapour again. But I probably could support myself on liquid water.

We floated up again and this time Thalia was better prepared and managed to control her flight a bit more.

"Really, what we need is the Grand Canyon. That's how Jason learnt to fly." Annabeth said.

"No, you're not dropping me out a window."

We carried on as before and on the tenth attempt Thalia managed to remain levitating in the air. You could see she was concentrating hard and when the rest of us broke her concentration by clapping she fell, but Frank caught her.

"Thanks" she said.

"No problem. I'd never drop my auntie on the floor." He chuckled.

Thalia didn't seem amused by this statement but we kept on trying to make her fly. We spent the next two days training Thalia in flying whenever we had free time and Zeus knows how many attempts later, Thalia was successfully flying around the room, but she still had concentrate really hard.

On the third day we were making progress, Thalia was flying with much less concentration, instinctively like Jason does. Frank turned into an eagle and the three of us - me supported by my water disc, Thalia proudly showing off her flying, and a huge bird - were flying around. Annabeth and Hazel were cheering on the ground below.

"Mission accomplished!"

Ginny POV:

I was sat alone in my dorm, trying to do my Astronomy homework when I heard cheering in the room above me along with what sounded like a large bird of prey screeching. I was really confused so I went upstairs to investigate what was happening.

I went into the dorm and a bizarre sight met my eyes. Annabeth and Hazel were jumping up and down in joy, high fiving each other and saying "Mission accomplished." But that was the least weird part. Percy was standing in the middle of the room but he wasn't actually on the ground. He was levitating about a metre and a half off the ground. He was standing on what looked like a disc of water and he was circling the room while dancing.

Nearby Thalia was flying around the room, from looking you would have thought she was on a broomstick but there wasn't one there, she was flying in the opposite direction to Percy and whenever they crossed paths they would high five and then carry on. Thalia seemed occasionally to wobble slightly as if she was just learning to fly but mostly she seemed to be enjoying herself.

By far the most bizarre part of the scene was the animal flying around, as I watched it went from eagle to seagull to blackbird to hawk to miniature dragon and then back to an eagle. The others seemed to think of the bird/dragon as a normal occurrence so were ignoring it.

It flew around for awhile and the others continued dancing and flying until I cleared my throat. All four of them and the bird stopped and looked at me. Then lots of things happened at once. The bird landed and where I was looking all of a sudden the bird turned into Frank. Percy was so surprised that the water seemed to stop holding him and he fell through the air, meaning Annabeth had to stop celebrating to catch him. Thalia stopped flying around and sat down, in the air.

"What the hell is going on in here?" I asked.

"We were teaching Thalia to fly, you see her brother Jason can fly but she couldn't so we were teaching her." Annabeth said

"As you can probably see I just managed to fly without concentrating." Thalia said.

"You might want to be careful or other people will find out. And Frank, you should register as an animagus." Said Ginny.

"What's an animagus?"

"A person who is registered to be able to transform into an animal. The animal that your patronus takes the shape of, is what you would be as an animagus. Only a few people can become animagi." Said a voice behind me. Thalia jumped a few feet out of surprise and then fell onto the ground. Harry came into the room followed by Hermione, Ron an Neville. Luckily only Harry seemed to have seen the flying.

"Yeah and out of those who are animagi, not all decide to register. They are illegal animagi." Hermione said looking at Ron and Harry.

"Are you-" Percy asked.

"No, my pet rat actually was a servant to the dark lord." Ron explained.

"And my dad and godfather were unregistered animagi too, dad was a stag and Sirius was a dog."

"Anyway, I was just going to tell you that the goblet of fire has been placed so we were going to watch who enters, want to come?" Ron said.

"Okay, Annabeth replied. "We'll be down in a minute."


End file.
